darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1045
Angelique forces Will to jump to his death after he refuses to tell her anything about Barnabas. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in the dark and frightening world of Parallel Time, where each life has been affected by the evil doings by a woman who calls herself Alexis Stokes, but who is actually Angelique Collins returned from the grave. On this night, Will Loomis comes to the tower room of the great house, hoping to find Quentin Collins, who is hiding from the police. William enters the tower room and finds many artifacts Angelique used in her witchcraft practices. While he investigates the room, he hears footsteps approaching and someone enters the room. Act I Angelique enters the room, much to William's surprise. William tries to excuse himself, but Angelique shuts the door and locks it. She confesses that she is really Angelique and reminds him of "all the nights they used to spend with each other" and she kisses him. At Loomis House, Barnabas and Julia leave the secret room after working on the unconscious woman. Julia admits that it's getting more and more difficult for her to fool Angelique, but will keep doing her best. Suddenly, Barnabas senses that William is in danger, but can't go to help him because it's almost dawn. In the tower room, William continues to turn down Angelique's advances, which surprises her. She demands to know everything about Barnabas, but William manages to resist telling her anything. Act II Angelique tells William he isn't leaving the tower room until he tells her what Barnabas' secret is, and he gradually starts to lose his mental stability. He climbs up on a window ledge and tells her he will never betray Barnabas. He opens the window just as Julia arrives and William jumps out the window, falling to his death. As the two begin to run downstairs, Angelique stops and wonders how Julia knew she was in the tower room. Julia makes up a story that she heard voices and followed them, but Angelique shrugs off her story and decides to run off anyway. After she leaves Julia wonders if Quentin is hiding somewhere in the West Wing. The two run to the courtyard and investigate William's dead body. Julia notes that his spinal cord snapped on impact and he died instantly. Angelique is shocked by her diagnosis and asks if she has a medical degree. Act III Julia is again able to lie her way out of Angelique's questions. The two head inside to report William's death. At Loomis House the following night, Barnabas rises from his coffin and heads upstairs. As he is about to open the secret room, Angelique surprises him. Barnabas demands to know why she is in the house, and Angelique says she came to "pay respects to the widow." Realizing that William is dead, Barnabas grabs her and asks what he did to her. Angelique tells him he died so he wouldn't have to reveal Barnabas' secret, and she intends to find out what that secret is. Later, Barnabas tells Julia he feels guilty about William's death, but Julia deduces that Angelique would have killed him eventually regardless because he knew too much. The two move the body to the basement of Loomis House, and Julia begins an experiment to bring Angelique's life force back to life. After a few moments, Barnabas feels the experiment isn't working and Julia decides to try again later. After Julia leaves, Barnabas talks to the body, wondering if he made a mistake by trying to bring her back to life. As he touches her face, she opens her eyes and sits up. As she rises, Angelique collapses in the foyer at Collinwood. Memorable quotes : Angelique: (to Barnabas) I'll see you at the funeral, Mr. Collins. ---- : Barnabas: Why are you so obsessed with the idea that I am a man of a thousand secrets? : Angelique: Because you are. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * John Karlen as Will Loomis * Lara Parker as Angelique Stokes Collins * Donna Wandrey as Roxanne Drew (PT) Background information and notes Production * Final appearance of character Will Loomis. * The Collinsport Afghan appears at Loomis House. * Closing credits scene: View of Collinwood terrace from Angelique's room. Story * The experiment Julia uses to try to bring Angelique's life-force back to life echoes that used to bring Eve to life in 581, 591 and 595. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Will: Must be careful (reprised from previous episode); Barnabas: The secret room. * TIMELINE: Dawn soon. Barnabas and Julia plan to start the experiment on Roxanne tomorrow. Day 390 begins, and will end in 1048. Bloopers and continuity errors * Throughout the series and in the early episodes of the '1970 Parallel Time' storyline, the door to the basement of the Old House and Loomis House has been located directly across from the main door of the building. However, in this episode, the door to the basement seems to be located on the side of the staircase, facing the fireplace in the parlor. * When Will jumps up onto the windowsill, the wall shakes. * As Will jumps to his death, someone's shadow can be seen just under the window. * As Barnabas speaks to the unconscious body of Roxanne after Julia leaves, some off-stage voices are briefly heard. * How did Barnabas acquire the equipment for the "life force" experiment? In the main time-band, it belonged to Dr. Lang. Neither does Julia have connections to the hospital or the sanitarium in Parallel Time. * At the end of the episode, when Angelique grabs the banister post in the Collinwood foyer, there is a loud cracking sound, and the banister post shakes. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 1045 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 1045 - We Belong Dead Gallery ( }}) 1045kj.jpg|Seduction 1045zzm.jpg|Touch of Life 1045zzr.jpg|Fainting Spell Category:Dark Shadows episodes